The Grady's
by Last of the Lilac Wine
Summary: The fantasy ideal for twins is that they are figuratively bonded for life - but Allie Grady has spent the last thirty years of her life pretending her estranged, 7-minute-younger twin brother, Owen, does not exist. When Allie and Owen both get jobs at Jurassic World, however, they can no longer ignore one another's existence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** I loved Jurassic World and I've been dying to write a fanfiction about it for a while. I decided to go off the beaten path and instead of writing a Owen/OC romantic relationship story, I've decided to follow the film's theme of family ties.

Just so ages are clear - Allie and Owen Grady are both 36 in my head and Allie's husband Brian is 40. (My headcannon for Allie is Maria Bello and Shawn Doyle for Brian.)

This starts in the April of the same year of the events of Jurassic World (which I assume occurs in the summer).

Hope you enjoy!

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Well," Allie Dwyer, Marketing Manager for Jurassic World said, smirking slightly as she watched the gigantic Mosasaurus leap out of the water for the first time in public. "Sea World just got their asses handed to them."

The thing was huge - maybe 49 ft - and the crowd below Allie let out a terrified and exhilarated scream as it's jaws clamped round the Great White Shark dangling as bait over it's head. Her wedding ring glinted as she shielded her eyes from the harsh glare of the sun with one hand to better see the reaction below. There was a sound like a hailstorm as thousands of cameras across the audience flashed and clicked. The Mosasaurus hit the water again hard - sending a mini tsunami over not just the front row of seats, but the tenth row back as well. The shark had been positioned close enough to the audience so that this would happen - Director Masrani was pushing for what he called the 'thrill factor'. Allie mentally shook her head to herself. The man was fond of worn clichés; every time he entered the board room he demanded ' _bigger! Better!_ '

Over the shocked and excited noise of the audience, Kelly - the trainer - addressed the dripping crowd gleefully _. That, Ladies and Gentleman, was our Mosasuarus, Bruce!_

"Bruce?" asked Mr Masrani from where he stood next to Allie, looking amused. "Like the shark from Jaws?"

"But better," smiled Allie - and then she paused - "it's a bit on-the nose," she added, conceding.

Mr Masrani shook his head, whipping his sunglasses off his face and polishing them on the hem of his crisp, white suit. "No. I love it. Dr Wu has out-done himself once again."

"He sure has."

"How many -?"

Allie recited the figures with out having to check her clipboard. "We estimate in the Mosasaurus's opening day attendance to the park has risen by 200%. The shows are all fully booked today - this stadium seats about 8,000 people."

"We've doubled attendance?"

"Well," said Allie, smiling slightly as a waiter sidled up to them both with a tray and two tall glasses of sparkling champagne. "It's only 11 o clock. The day's still young."

"Haha, very good," said Masrani, hesitating before he clinked his glass to Allie's. "What was the advert?... _Don't fall in_?"

Allie blushed. "Obviously nobody would - we've taken every security precaution -"

Masrani's laugh cut across her and he tapped his glass to hers before draining it in one gulp. "I have no doubt Miss Dearing has left nothing to chance. Where is Claire?"

"She's waiting for you outside the stadium to take you to Dr Wu's lab," said Allie, indicating to the two security men approaching. "They'll accompany you to the car."

The crowd was beginning to leave and a small army of cleaners were moving in with mops to clear the seats for the next showing in fifteen minutes. Everyone moved with a clockwork precision and Allie watched as the hook was pulled back in with a mechanical whirring so that another shark could be fastened onto it.

"You do realize Great White's are endangered, right?"

Allie did not need to look to see who was standing on her right, leaning one hip against the railings.

She braced herself, forcing her tone to stay light - promising herself that this time - _this_ time - she wouldn't flip. "Yeah, but it beats using a bucket of smelly fish, doesn't it?"

"Mmm, what did you say? It... _sends a message_?"

Allie tightened her lips irritably. It was almost mid-day and the humidity was like a stifling blanket. She walked away and made her way down the stairs between the rows of seats. She didn't have to look back to know he was following. "Go away Owen."

"You know what would _really_ send a message," he said from behind her, mock enthusiastically. "If the shark was alive. Y'know, just drop it right in there with that thing. You could advertise it as Sharks vs. Dinosaurs."

Allie rounded on her twin, her green eyes blazing. "I know you don't seem to think this is the case, but I have boundaries, Owen. I would never do that."

He snorted, and the sound drove her mad. "If you've just come here to insult me, you can leave," she snapped. But when Owen opened his mouth to reply, Allie butted in angrily. "Actually, let's make things even. I'm going to show up one day and shit all over _your_ job. See how you like that."

"You do that -"

"- You've _never_ been supportive of anything I do."

"- I hate to break it to you, but you've kind of spend the last _thirty years_ of your life pretending I didn't exist," Owen fired back. "So stop making out like your so great."

"- Oh yeah," said Allie, pretending to ignore him and continuing sarcastically. "And speaking of people we pretend don't exist. Have you spoken to Mom recently?" Oh, that's right, _you haven't_!"

"What the hell! I spoke to her, like, last week."

"To say sorry for fucking ruining Christmas - in _April_!"

" _I_ didn't ruin Christmas, _Jerry_ ruined Christmas. The guy's a total douche."

"He's our Dad!"

" _Step_ Dad."

Allie looked round herself furiously and saw a popcorn box lying at her feet. She picked it up and threw it at Owen in frustration.

"- _HEY!_ -"

"Why can't you just _grow up_!" she screamed at him.

"Why can't you just get over -"

Allie screamed, but this time in surprise as the Monosaurus lunged out of the water once again for the shark the trainers were cranking out over it's tank. Owen and Allie were instantly soaked with water.

" _Ah, shit_ -" said one of the trainers in the distance. " _Now we're going to have to get another shark._ "

Allie spat water, looking mad enough to kill. Owen desperately wanted to laugh - she looked like a half-drowned cat - and his heart ached when he knew he couldn't. She'd just get angry, like always.

"Don't. Say. Anything." She glared at Owen, reading his mind, and spun on her heel, stalking away.

Owen wiped the water from his face and then braced his hands on the railings, looking into the Monosaurus's tank, frowning. He could see a patch of water that was murky with the guts and entrails of the shark.

The Monosaurus was just an indistinct, threatening shadow - swimming round in the distance.

* * *

Brian Dwyer entered the fast food joint warily, casting round for a sign of his wife. He was a tall man, in his early forties with black hair already greying. He was wearing park security uniform.

When he spotted Allie sat alone in a booth he sighed, slipping in next to her.

His wife didn't look up from the triple burger she was stuffing into her face with both hands and Brian took in her wet clothes and running eye-makeup.

"You've got sauce on your face," Brian he said, gently, reaching with a napkin to wipe at the corner of her mouth.

Allie glared at him. "I'm _angry_ ," she said, through a mouthful of burger.

"I kinda guessed, hon. You wanna tell me what about?"

"He just makes me so _mad_!"

Brian sighed. _Owen._ Allie's twin. They'd been separated when they were both just eight when they're parents had split up. Allie had gone with their Mom, Owen with their Dad. As far as Brian could tell, the little amount of contact they'd had that had come as a product of both working in Jurassic World over the past year had been the most they'd seen one another in the thirty years they'd spent apart collectively.

Brian would never tell Allie, but he actually kind of liked Owen - he was a nice guy. He couldn't figure out why the two of them just couldn't get along.

"What did he do now?" Brian asked, helping himself to one of her fries.

"Just showed up after the Monosaurus event and started bad-mouthing the whole thing. He just goes out of his way to - to -" she drowned the last bit of her sentence in her burger, tearing into it viciously.

Once she'd swallowed, her shoulders slumped. "I worked so _hard_ on this event, Brian."

"I know you did, honey."

"He's such a _jerk_."

Brian draped an arm over her shoulder but did not reply.

"He's a...a stupid jerk, dick-face who has absolutely _no_ concept of anyone else's feelings."

Brian helped himself to another french-fry and Allie peeked at him. "I wish he'd never been born."

"If he'd never been born, you would have never been born," Brian pointed out.

"Okay. Fine. But he's just an _arrogant_ , _mean_ -"

"Allie," said Brian, warningly, in a tone that clearly said _'he's-still-your-brother_ '.

Allie crumpled up the wrapper from her burger in her hand and sighed, resting her head on Brian's shoulder. "He's so _annoying_."

"Are you thinking about trying to make up with him?"

She jerked her head off his shoulder abruptly. "What? _No_! Where did you even get that from!" She watched him reach for another french-fry and slapped his hand away. "- and stop taking my food!"

"I just figured from the way you were obsessing -" he said, dryly.

"I'm not _obsessing_ I'm _venting_."

"He's your twin."

Her shoulders slumped. "I know," she moped.

Brian rubbed her back consolingly. "Just think about it. Keira loves spending time with him, and she's only seen him three times in the year we've lived here."

She nodded and, satisfied, Brian changed the topic. "How come you're here? Claire normally murders you if your take a second off of work."

"I did a good job with this project...it was a self-appointed break."

Brian smiled as they both slid out of the booth. He drew Allie's face up to his and kissed her on the lips lightly. "Don't work too hard," he murmured.

The familiar twinkle returned to Allie's green eyes as she leaned back in her husbands arms, pretending to frown. "Did you say something? I just heard gibberish."

He grinned, pecking her on the lips again. As if on cue, Allie's blackberry began to vibrate in her pocket. She disentangled herself from Brian's arms and fished it out of her blazer, pressing the keys frustratedly when the screen of the water-logged phone remained stubbornly black. She looked at Brian. "Owen owes me a new phone," she deadpanned.

He rolled his eyes. "You still good to pick up Keira from school this evening? I've got a late shift at work."

"I swear, if we have one day where we all sit down at the table and have a family meal, it will be a miracle," she sighed.

"I'm sorry."

Allie sighed. "No, I'm sorry too. It's normally me that's home late." She kissed him one last time, grasping his hand in hers before leaving. "Love you.

"Love you too babe."

 **A/N** Please review if you would like to read more!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Thank you so much to everyone who followed/favourited or reviewed my first chapter. This gets the ball rolling in terms of the plot. I hope you continue to enjoy my take on Jurassic World.

 **CHAPTER 2**

Allie hurried up to the school gates just in time to see the first few children begin to trickle out.

She wasn't the only parent waiting who was wearing business-clothes; the school was built for the children of employees of Jurassic World and in amongst Keepers and shop workers she could see a few of her colleagues; Jim from Control was there with his wife to welcome their triplets through the gates and a woman she vaguely knew from finance was simultaneously trying to snap demands to someone on the other end of her phone and look amongst the crowd of children for her own child.

Allie braced herself for Keira. She felt like she was rolling the dice every time she collected her daughter from school. For a six-year-old who looked so angelic, there was too much of Owen in her for comfort. Often, Keira was accompanied by a teacher who would complain about hair-pulling or paint spilling or hyperactive-behaviour. If Allie left Keira alone in a room for longer than two minutes, she would usually conjure up some kind of mischief...like pulling all her make-up out of her make-up bag and drawing on the walls with her lip-stick and eyeliner. Or smashing her favourite necklace with a hammer so she could get at the 'pretty jewel' for her rock collection.

Allie looked almost jealously at the triplets who followed Jim and his wife like a dutiful line of baby ducks to their car.

Keira, characteristically and predictably, was one of the last ones out of the school. Allie sighed as she bent down to her daughters level. "What've you got on your face?" she said, exasperatedly, as she scrubbed at what looked like dirt on her forehead.

"Me and Max had a mud fight!" Keira said, brightly. "It was so fun!"

"I'm sure it was. You know what's not going to be fun, Keira, getting the stains off the new top Mommy bought you," Allie said, looking at the white blouse that had been pristine when she'd sent Keira to school, and was now more brown that white.

Keira scuffed at the ground with her toe. "Soorryyy."

Allie sighed, taking her daughter's hand and leading her to their jeep parked at the furthest end of the car park. "C'mon. What else did you do at school today...beside mud fights?"

"Mrs Robertson taught us what a noun is and I have a homework project!"

"Oh yeah? What do you have to do?" Allie asked, smiling at Keira's enthusiasm. Getting her to do math or spelling sheets for school was a nightmare, but when there was some kind of creative assignment to do, Keira was unstoppable. It was the one thing Mrs Robertson had to say about Keira on parents evening that was actually positive.

"We have to choose a dinosaur in the park and make a presentation about it with posters and stuff."

"Sounds fun. You gonna do the Mosasaurus that Mommy's been working with?"

Keira shook her head, and with an innocent bluntness only children possess, said: "No, Mom. I want to go and see the Velociraptors."

"Great," Allie muttered to herself as she opened the door to the car and helped Keira into her carseat.

Keira heard her, but was still too young to understand the sarcasm. She grinned toothily. "I know! It's gonna be so cool!"

Allie got into the drivers seat and started the car, peeling it off the curb. "Mom?" asked Keira from the back. "Why is there so much candy in the car?"

"Er -" Said Allie, scrabbling with one hand to hide the half-finished jumbo pack of M&M's with out taking her eyes off the road.

"Can I have some?"

"No, we're going to be making dinner soon and junk food's bad for you sweetheart."

"Then how come you eat so much of it?"

"Because Mommy eats her feelings hon, which is stupid and you should never do it."

* * *

The tinted glass automatic doors slid open smoothly and Allie rushed into the boarding room the next day, only just on time as usual.

Claire, who had been shuffling papers at the head of the meeting table, walked over to the slightly older woman, smiling.

"I seriously don't know how you do it, Allie." She said, as Allie pulled out spreadsheets hurriedly from her bag. "I mean, raising a kid, being a wife _and_ being our head of Marketing? Your work with the Mosasaurus was amazing. We made 1 million in ticket sales yesterday alone and bookings for our hotels over the next quartile have gone up by - "

"- Yeah, well," Allie cut her off, flustered, as she pulled her wavy hair into a more official looking ponytail, "I think Brian and Keira would attest to the fact that I'm not always the World's Greatest Wife or Mom."

She looked at Claire's pristine powder-blue dress out of the corner of her eye and her toned arms and remembered how she'd stood for five minutes in front of the mirror that morning after her shower looking at the gathering flab round her stomach and the wrinkles forming at the corners of her eyes.

There was only four years age difference between herself and Claire, Allie thought to herself... _how did she look like she could be her mother?!_

"What's the focus of briefing today?" she asked, quickly, to distract herself.

"Mister Masrani would like to talk to us about our new project."

" _What_?" Allie asked, loudly. Everyone at the table turned to look at her and she collected herself quickly. "I mean...we just closed up the Mosasaurus project - surely we should be pushing marketing for that for the next few months instead of starting something new?"

Claire forced a smile and for a second Allie thought that even Claire looked tired. "We've always got to be bigger and better, Allie. Otherwise, the company will stop growing and people will stop coming."

Allie lowered her voice. "Yeah but nothing can keep on growing forever, Claire." She murmured, remembering her words to Owen. "There are boundaries. You've got to draw the line somewhere and be content with what you have."

Something in Claire's face visibly flickered, but before Allie could figure out what it was, Masrani strode into the room and everyone took their seats.

Masrani was eccentrically dressed - wearing a white suit with a light pink shirt, grey tie and silver loafers. By comparison, Dr Wu hovered impassively in his plain white lab coat a little behind him.

"Ah, hello!" Masrani said, examining the twelve head-of-departments collected round the table. He rubbed his hands together as if preparing for a big sports game. "A big well done to the team who worked on the Mosasaurus project. It has - unquestionably - been a 'huge' success." Masrani grinned at Dr Wu who barely twitched his lips in response. "- And to think it came out of a petri dish -" Masrani continued, "- is truly incredible."

Claire stood up from her seat, pressing a button on the laptop on the table in front of her. Instantly, an image was projected onto the wall of a strand of DNA. She pressed a button on a small controller she was holding and the lights dimmed around them.

"As Mister Masrani said, the Mosasaurus has been a huge success. To date, it is our biggest asset...However, though it is our largest aquatic dinosaur, the T-Rex is still the biggest land-mammal on the island. Our research is beginning to indicate that our visitors feel the T-Rex is a bit...dated."

" _No way!"_ muttered the man sat next to Allie under his breath. Allie thought his name might be Lowery, and when she glanced at him, she saw the notepad in front of him was covered in doodles of dinosaurs and that he hadn't been taking any notes. She sighed internally.

"The Mosasaurus has almost doubled our visitor numbers and to keep that kind of consistent growth, we need new attractions, and - as the Mosasaurus has proved - we need bigger, more impressive dinosaurs. However, there is obviously a dilemma," Claire continued, pacing round the table leisurely, "in that making a land mammal as big as the Mosasaurus is impractical both in terms of space and security. So, Dr Wu has created an asset that has, as Mister Masrani says, the 'thrill factor', with out compromising on size." She smiled ruefully as a few people round table chuckled or rolled their eyes at the over-used quote.

Claire pressed a button and several more strands of DNA appeared on the screen - another click made them separate and move, all inter-linking to create one different DNA molecule. "We have used the DNA from other animals to compliment that of our new dinosaur to give it attributes that make it bigger, better...scarier."

Allie frowned, looking up from her notes. "I'm sorry, Claire," she said, looking at Claire with her eyebrows raised, "you said Dr Wu _has_ created a dinosaur...which means...you've already created it?" Allie looked round the darkened room at the people sat at the table. "I thought this was a consultancy team? We've been told nothing about this."

Claire opened her mouth to reply, looking upset that Allie was annoyed, when Dr Wu spoke up.

"Your position in Marketing does not put you in a need-to-know position, Mrs Dwyer. Your job is to persuade the public to see our dinosaurs _once_ they have been made. You are in no way involved with the process of the actual _creation_ of the dinosaur."

"I'm sorry," Allie fired back, "but when did certain information with in this company become _need-to-know_?"

"Please can we save all questions for the end of the presentation?" said Claire, quickly, as the tension in the room began to rise. She pressed the button on the controller and a picture of a tropical fish appeared. "As an example, we used certain genetic attributes from the cuttlefish - which allow it to camouflage itself - and gave them to our dinosaur. Effectively, this means our dinosaur can adapt its colour to suit any background."

"I'm just saying, that's _awesome_ ," Lowery cackled, laughing until Allie shot him a look - at which he quickly said, "I mean, that's so dangerous, why would you do that?"

Claire shrugged. "Our visitors love dangerous animals. The more dangerous they are, the more exciting they are." She pressed another button and a video of two small dinosaurs in a pen in one of the labs appeared. "This is a live-feed of the two dinosaurs which we are currently keeping in lab A. We have called them the Indominus Rex -"

"Why?" asked a man called Ron, sitting across from Allie.

Claire smiled ruefully. "We thought it would be easier for children to pronounce. With Dr Wu's current projections, they should be big enough to have their own exhibit - which we are just finishing building - by mid-June. We're hoping to reveal them to the public by August the 13th so we need a marketing campaign ideally finished by May."

"You're joking, right?" Allie asked, bluntly. "You gave me five months to put together a marketing campaign for the Mosasaurus."

"May only has to be a few posters we can put on the side of buses etc.," Claire said, firmly, "in June we're hoping to release a promotional video for TV and cinema and we've been shooting footage for a documentary we'd like to release around Christmas this year." She smiled encouragingly at Allie. "I know you can do this, Allie. All you and your team need by May 1st is a tagline and an image for the posters."

Allie sighed, heavily, looking down at her notes. "I guess we could do a series of posters each focusing on its different attribute - so for it's ability to camouflage itself you could have something like: _'you can't see it, but it can see you_.'

Masrani, who had been standing in the corner of the room, laughed with delight. "Yes, I love it!"

"He's right. That's great," smiled Claire. "You've got a team of ten people behind you. You've done three projects like this before. You'll be fine."

But Allie ignored her - her attention suddenly focused on the webcam video of the two dinosaurs that were several floors below them, underground in the laboratories. A scientist approached the side of the cage and threw a live mouse in and Allie watched, sickened, as one of the Indominus Rex's sudden turned its skin white to match the floor - stalking towards it until its mouth clamped over the mouse's back and it ripped out it's spine with one forceful shake.

The video suddenly cancelled out, moving on to a cost-analysis graph. Allie looked at Claire sharply, who's face was fixed into a tense smile. She'd clearly seen what had happened on the screen, but moved on professionally to talk about the expense of their newest 'asset'.

Allie could hardly listen. All she could imagine was going home from work that evening to Brian and Keira, and Brian asking her, like he always did, how work had been.

And the only thing Allie could think of replying with at that moment was: _I've got a really, really bad feeling about this._

* * *

 **A/N** My inspiration for Keira actually comes from my older brother. The necklace thing is a true story; when he was a kid he really did have a rock collection and my Mother really did have a lovely, expensive necklace that he smashed with a hammer.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Headcannon for Keira - Maggie Elizabeth Jones (that really cute kid from We Bought A Zoo).

I'm trying to work on Keira being like a realistic child. I find that a lot of fanfics have these cookie-cutter children that are adorable and cute and well-behaved at all times, and I don't know about you but me and my siblings were definitely none of those things.

 **CHAPTER 3**

Brian's radio crackled with static as he swung off the road and towards the Raptor enclosure. He checked that his gun and 'Buster' (the electrocuting rod all security guards were provided with) were securely attached to his belt before getting out of the jeep, slamming the car door behind him.

He headed for the Keeper's office and knocked, surprised to see Owen actually hunched over a series of files, busily working when he went in.

"Oh," Owen said, raising both eyebrows as he looked up at Brian, "hey, man. You here to work?"

"Yeah - I'm doing a six-hour stint on the Rapture enclosure - thought I'd say hi." Owen nodded, settling down his pen and looking up at Brian expectantly, who was still hovering by the door.

"Listen, I know it's none of my business but did you and Allie...fight or something yesterday? I just -" Brian tailed off, scrubbing at the stubble along his jawline with a hand. It felt weird to have this conversation with a thirty-six year old, 6'2, adult male when he felt like he was talking to a teenager. Which, Brian figured, was exactly how they were both acting.

Owen pretended to busy himself with tidying the papers on his desk. "She pissed?"

"She was. Don't take it too personally...she's having a hard time at work."

Owen's body tensed suddenly and obviously. "Someone's giving Allie a hard time at work?"

Brian smiled slightly. "No, some project that she's working on 's just got her all stressed out, is all. Classified. I'm not allowed to know what it's about."

"New dinosaur?"

"I don't know." Brian was halfway out the door before he remembered something else, pressing one hand against the doorframe as he leant back into the office. "Also - are you still okay for helping out with Keira's school project?"

Owen squinted one eye up at him, confused. "What?"

Brian frowned. "The school project Keira's doing for school..." he said, slowly, "about Velociraptors? Allie said she phoned you about it last night."

Comprehension dawned on Owen's face and he chuckled darkly, shaking his head. "Allie never phoned me about that."

Brian sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. "Right. Sorry...I'll talk to her about it tonight."

But Owen was clearly too angry to hear him. " _Awesome_ ," he muttered sarcastically to himself, standing abruptly and slipping past Brian out the door. " _Really great_."

Brian watched Owen stalk off towards the Raptor enclosure, the other man's shoulder's hunched and tensed unhappily. "Dammit, Allie," he swore to himself.

* * *

The Dwyer's house was one of many in the overly-idyllic employee village that could have passed for any other American suburban road. It had large shrubs and a white picket fence with a small, slightly parched square patch of lawn by a driveway. Allie's high-status job meant that their house was impressively larger than the rest - perhaps, if they admitted to themselves, larger than a family of three really needed. Certainly larger than the home they'd had in Boston before moving to Islar Nubar the year before.

Allie and Keira were muddling their way through making cookies from a recipe Allie had found on her iPad when Brian came in through the door, momentarily letting in the muggy heat and the night.

"Hey!" smiled Allie, looking up at Brian as he walked in through the door.

"Dad!" Keira yelled excitedly, wobbling precariously on the stool she was standing on to reach the kitchen counter. "We're making cookies!"

"Oh yeah? Lemme' guess. Knowing you...and knowing your Mom, you guys must be making, like, quadruple chocolate chip cookies, am I right?"

"Triple," Allie corrected, smirking. The smirk fell off her face when Brian came up behind her and wrapped his arms round her stomach. " _We need to talk_ ," her murmured in her ear.

She twisted her head, looking at him questioningly, but he ignored her, instead looking at Keira. "You looking forward to your school project on the dinosaurs?" he asked her, pointedly, and as Keira replied enthusiastically, Allie's heart instantly sunk.

She turned round in his arms, leaving Keira to messily dollop out cookie mixture onto baking trays. "Where were you working today?" she asked, testing the waters gently.

"With the Raptors."

She nodded slowly. "Hey-hey-hey!" she then exclaiming, disengaging herself from Brian's arms as she rushed to take the spoon off Keira. "Y'know, if you keep waving the spoon round like that, you're going to get cookie mixture all over the kitchen."

"But it won't come off the spoon!" Keira complained.

"Yeah, so you use two spoons, like this," Allie demonstrated, using one spoon to scrape the mixture off the other onto the tray in a neat circle.

Once they were done, Allie slid both trays into the oven. Keira reached her arms up. "Can I have the iPad?"

"Okay. Go and sit in the living room for fifteen minutes and then the cookies should be about done."

She watched Keira run off to play whatever new game she'd become addicted to on the iPad and then turned and faced Brian, her stomach knotting.

"You know what I'm going to say," he said, tiredly.

Allie breathed in deeply. "I'm sorry I lied to you -"

"-an apology isn't going to cut it... _What the hell Allie!_ You said you'd talk to Owen! Keira's really excited about this project -"

"I'm sorry - I've had a lot on at work."

Brian shook his head disbelievingly. "You promised when you took this job you'd never let it get in the way of family."

" _I'm not_. I was tired and I just _forgot_."

" _Your lying to me again_!" Brian hissed-shouted so that Keira wouldn't hear, slamming his hand on the kitchen counter. "This is blatantly about Owen!" He started to pace the kitchen angrily. "This has got to stop, he's Keira's Uncle and he has a right to see her. You two need to get over yourselves and apologise."

"That man has _never_ been nice to me, Brian! Ever since we got here he's just been a complete jack-ass about me and about my job."

"He just doesn't agree with what you do."

"I don't care! Love is supposed to be unconditional. I don't like that you have to wear a gun for your job, but I don't attack you about it every chance I get."

Brian rounded on her, spreading his hands. "He _care's_ about you Allie. He does. You guys have just been fighting for so long that neither of you can swallow your pride and start trying to get along. Can you even remember what started this all?"

"Sure I can," Allie fired back. "I...he..."

Brian watched her struggle, folding his arms and Allie's face tightened. "Don't look at me like that. I can't remember because we haven't gotten along even since we were kids."

"-when your parents divorced? That wasn't his fault!"

Allie's eyes filled with tears. "But we were so close and after the divorce he suddenly stopped talking to me! And every time we had family events he just pretended like he didn't even know me - then I see him when he's eighteen and I find out he's joined the _navy_. And he's away doing God knows what for my _wedding_ and Keira's _birth_." Allie hiccupped, scrubbing at the tears on her cheeks angrily. "He's missed _so much_. We're twins, we're supposed to be inseparable."

Brian sighed, walking towards her and rubbing her arms gently. "By the sounds of it," he said, softly, as she struggled to stop crying, "you've both been too damn proud and allowed this to carry on for too long. You need to let him in, and he needs to start trying. You're both thirty-six, not seventeen."

"This _isn't_ my fault."

"It's both your faults, Allie," Brian said, firmly. "You not phoning him yesterday proves it. You need to let him back in instead of pushing him away."

"Then he needs to stop being a _dick_ about everything I do."

"Tell him that, not me. You guys need to meet and talk things through - like grown ups." Brain cupped her face and pulled her chin up so she looked him in the eyes. "You didn't see his face today, Allie. He was really hurt. He wanted to see Keira. And when I mentioned you were stressed about work, he was honestly worried about you."

Allie's chin wobbled. "He was?" Brian nodded and she suddenly burst into tears. "Why are we both so _stupid_!"

Brian sighed rolling his eyes and stroked her hair. "Because you're Grady's."

" _Rude_ ," Allie sniffed into his chest.

"It's true," he teased, "sometimes I worry Keira has too much Grady than Dwyer in her. Explains the ADHD."

"Hey," said Allie, leaning back to glare up at him, "we all know the Dwyer's have that crazy gene that turn you lot into introverted, silent weirdos who live in the forest and skin rabbits for a food. You're forgetting I've _met_ your Crazy Uncle Pete."

They stood in their embrace for a while until Allie's face was dry and her tears were gone. "I'd go insane without you," she admitted to him quietly once several minutes had gone by.

"And I'd be a silent, introvert weirdo with out," he murmured kissing her.

"We make a good team."

"Yeah."

"And maybe we should try and make another Dwyer baby tonight?" Allie suggested, pushing herself up onto her toes and kissing him so deeply she left little doubt as to what she was inferring.

Brian looked at her. "You want another kid?"

Allie bit her lip, smiling. "Uhu."

A slow grin broke Brian's face and he looped his arms more tightly around her. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"You sure you can handle another Keira?" he breathed, moving in closer. He watched as her eyes dilated and her breathing became shallow.

"Yeah. Piece of cake."

"Yeah?" he paused, his lips inches away from her mouth.

Allie shot him a _quit-teasing-me_ kind of look before pressing her lips to his mouth. It still amazed her that Brian had the ability to make her head spin like this after eight years. She threaded her hands through his hair, tugging lightly in a way she knew he liked and Brian grunted slightly into her mouth, running his hands down her back to cup her ass -

"Dad?"

They sprang apart as Keira stood by the table looking at them guiltily.

"Er- yeah sweetheart?"

"I dropped the iPad down the toilet."

Allie's eyes widened and her arms slipped down from Brian's neck limply. " _Keira_ I told you you couldn't take the iPad in the bathroom with you."

Brian didn't look surprised - just exasperated. Electronical items tended to have a short lifespan when Keira was around. "Well - did you get it out?"

"No, it's still in there."

Allie heaved a sigh and looked at Brian. "I'll get the iPad if you make dinner," she bargained.

He nodded. "Sounds a plan."

* * *

 **A/N** Please remember to leave a **review** :)


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

Allie lay in bed that night next to Brian and stared up at the dark ceiling. She was doing what she figured every woman in the world did at 2AM; going through her 'List' in her head.

The air con clicked and hummed and Allie shifted her head against the pillow.

 _...Create last 2 taglines._

 _...Get Adam to take pictures._

 _...Find distributors._

 _...Arrange meeting with distributors._

Allie paused and then groaned out loud to herself.

 _Phone Owen._

* * *

Allie sat at her desk with one hand cradling her third cup of coffee and her other hovering dubiously over her work phone. One side of her office wall was completely taken up by a large whiteboard covered in diagrams and scribbles and the wall opposite was a book shelf crammed with folders - on top of which she'd perched a plant that was now clearly dying.

Allie sucked in a deep breath and punched in Owen's office number.

By the ninth ring, she was almost ready to hang up when someone picked up on the other end.

"Owen?"

"Allie?" Came Owen's voice, in a sarcastic, cutting drawl. "...so good of you to _phone_." - She hung up.

 _Breathe in_. Allie told herself, sucking in a lung-full of air to expel the irritation that had spiked irrationally in her veins. _Breathe out_.

She redialled the number.

"I'm phoning to apologise - so just try not to be a dick for, like, sixty seconds," she snapped, before he could speak. There was silence, and then she heard Owen blow out a deep breath on the other end of the line like she had just done.

"...Okay. Shoot."

"I'm...sorry about yesterday." Allie said. "I don't want to fight."

Outside the glass front of her office, her intern Elliot was tapping her watch pointedly. Allie held up a finger. _One second_ , she mouthed. "Listen," she cradled the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she organised her notes, "I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for a drink tonight. I'm working until late, and I obviously have to go home and get changed and -" Allie stopped rambling. "But I can be ready by about 9."

Owen was quiet. Allie half expected him to attack her for working into the evening, but instead he just said: "Yeah - yeah that would be fine. Great, actually."

"Sunrio sound good?"

"The tequila bar?" Owen asked, sounding abruptly amused.

"I thought you liked tequila?" Allie replied defensively, rolling her eyes at Elliot, who had pressed a copy of their packed work-schedule to the glass.

"Yeah I do, but it's karaoke night there tonight."

"Should be funny, then." Allie watched Elliot take a black marker out of her bag and start to scribble something on the palm of her hand, holding the lid between her teeth.

"You hate singing, Allie."

"Whatever, it'll be fun. I need to have some fun right now," she said firmly. Elliot slammed a hand to the glass - emblazoned across her palm were the words _HURRY UP!_ Allie spun round in her chair to face the opposite wall.  
She could practically hear Owen grinning on the other end of the line. "Challenge accepted."

"What?"

"My mission tonight is to _actually_ make you have fun."

"I have fun - you just don't see it because we're too busy arguing." Allie paused for a moment, frowning into mid-space. "I'm fun," she insisted.

"Bye Allie," was his infuriating non-reply, and then he hung up.

Allie made an annoyed noise in the back of her throat.

"What the hell are you doing!" said Elliot, poking her head through her office door the instant she saw Allie was off the phone. "We were supposed to meet Adam, like, three minutes ago."

"I know. Give me a second," said Allie, scooping up her file, slinging her bag over her shoulder and grabbing her new phone off the desk.

"C'mon _!_ Lets _go!_ "

"Hey," Allie said, holding up a finger as she and Elliot hurried out of the office to the elevator, "who's the boss here?"

Elliot ignored her, swiping her security pass to unlock the elevator controls and then punching the button for the underground labs.

"Did you get Adam's email last night - the drafts for the posters? I mean I know it was sent at ten -"

Allie stopped juggling her files round in her arms to look at Elliot. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you might have been in bed," Elliot said, defensively as the elevator accelerated at speed down the numerous levels. "And Keira -"

"You're life doesn't end just because you become a Mom, Elliot."

"Seriously? They're like the spawn of satan or something -"

 _"- Elliot_ -"

 _"_ Okay, okay - so you _did_ see the posters?"

"Yeah. I'm thinking we're going to have a few issues with Adam's designs. I emailed Dr Wu on Thursday and he said the dinosaurs were still only four feet."

The elevator doors slid open to reveal a pristine white corridor with windows that showed the insides of several laboratories. When Allie and Elliot stepped out three scientists in biohazard suits took their place in the elevator.

At Lab A the two woman were required to present their InGen IDs to the security guards on the door. Elliot wrinkled her nose as she and Allie were cleared and assured inside. "Since when do they have security on the labs?"

"Since we became the only facility in the world to create a hybridised dinosaur," replied Dr Wu, smoothly, standing from the microscope he'd been sat at. He peeled off his latex gloves as he approached the two woman.

"Mrs Dwyer," he said, holding out his hand.

"Dr Wu," Allie replied, shaking it.

"I presume you're here to see the Indominus Rex?" When she nodded Wu led them across the laboratory to another door. "Follow me - your photographer is already here." (At this, his voice could not disguise how irritating he obviously found this fact.)

The room they followed Wu into was the one Claire had shown them on the live feed of the dinosaurs in their briefing only days before. It was almost completely bare apart from the pen, which was roughly the size of a basketball court and had now somehow sprouted a miniature jungle that bizarrely reminded Allie of the model farmyards she used to play with as a kid.

The trees stood as high as her armpit, and were dense enough that she couldn't see the whole of the enclosure. She walked to the edge of the pen and attempted to look over the railings into it, but the foliage of the trees were too dense.

"Are they in there?" she asked, looking at Wu.

"Of course, but with the camouflage they will be almost impossible to see."

"So how do we find them?" asked Elliot, looking annoyed as she leant over the railings next to Allie.

Wu gestured vaguely to the CCTV cameras clustered around the small wall. "We locate them using various cameras placed in the habitat." He withdrew a screen from his lab coat pocket that depicted feeds from several cameras placed on the wall and in random areas in the shrubs below them.

"Here," he said, using his little finger to point out one of the Indominus Rex, feeding off of a slab of meat that had been placed on the forest floor.

Allie peeked at the miniature jungle once again, hoping to get some kind of indication as to where the dinosaur was, but the trees were unmoving and the pen silent.

"This is the girl," Wu said, softly. "Her brother will probably be nearby. She is the more dominant of the two, and thus gets first right of food."

Despite Wu's hushed tone, the female dinosaur obviously heard him, because on the video it lifted it's head from the slab of meat abruptly - looking above itself, it's head immobile and it's whole body suddenly still.

Allie watched as it straightened slowly, and then looked at the jungle it was hidden amongst somewhere once again.

"Er- does anyone else feel like it's looking right at us?" asked Elliot, looking uneasily back and forth between the silent forest and the video.

"The Indominus Rex has acute hearing and the ability to triangulate sound - from my voice it can predict exactly where we are," said Wu, indifferently.

"Great," muttered Elliot, her voice strangely high-pitched.

Allie was barely daring to breath, keeping one eye on the screen in Wu's hand and one on the forest below them. "Look," she whispered, "it's moving."

Sure enough, the dinosaur had disappeared out of the camera's range. Wu swiped through the screens, trying to catch it on different cameras. "It's heading right for us," he said, sounding impressed, "and she's moving faster than I've seen her move before." He lifted his collar and muttered some note into a microphone that was clipped to it.

Allie watched for some kind of rustle in the trees that would indicate as to where the dinosaur was - but there was nothing.

"Where do you -" she began, but the Indominous Rex abruptly launched out of the forest and at the wall to its enclosure, scrabbling upwards so quickly that it gained enough momentum to swipe a claw barely a hairs-breadth from Elliot's grip on the railings before falling back again, prowling along the base of the wall and staring up at them evilly.

" _Oh my God!_ " Allie jumped violently, a hand flying to her chest in an attempt to still her rapidly beating heart. Elliot swore loudly and pulled her arms back from the wall as if she'd been electrocuted.

The three of them watched as the dinosaur began to bay up at them - a high pitched noise that seemed to cut over the surface of everything. It didn't sound friendly.

"Are these things safe?" Allie demanded, looking sharply at Wu, who in turn looked unimpressed.

"Is the T Rex safe, Mrs Dwyer? Is the Mosasaurus? Mr Masrani requested a bigger, scarier dinosaur...and we delivered."

" _It's fucking freaky_ ," Allie thought she heard Elliot mutter sullenly under her breath.

"Well...scarier, maybe, but not bigger," Allie pointed out practically, taking out Adam's poster designs from her file and handing them to Wu. "For our advertisement campaign we need a big dinosaur. It needs to look scary."

Wu did not look at the paper Allie handed him. "Come back in a week, you'll have the dinosaur you need."

"A week?" Allie asked, raising an eyebrow. "What are you feeding it?"

"Growth stimulants," replied Wu, with no trace of irony. "By our current projections that female will be eight feet tall by next Sunday - and the male nine feet."

"But that means...they'll outgrow this pen in two days - that can't be natural!?" Allie said, uneasily. For the first time, she felt like she was seeing the dinosaurs for what they truly were; not animals - but scientific experiments - and she didn't think she liked it.

Wu gave her a faint, sarcastic smile as if he could hear the thoughts running through Allie's mind. "What part of any of this is natural?" he asked, rhetorically, as he showed Allie and Ellliot both out of the lab and back to the elevator. As the metallic doors slid shut on Wu's face and the two women ascended back up the levels of InGen, Elliot rubbed her left arm gingerly.

"How much longer do I have left on this internship, again?"

Allie combed a tired hand through her hair. "Three months?"

Elliot heaved a sigh. "...I seriously should be getting paid for this shit."

* * *

 **A/N** Don't worry, next chapter will be all about Allie and Owen, I promise. I'm well aware that they haven't actually spoken face-to-face since Chapter 1 - I've just been using these last few chapters to establish Allie's place in the plot and do a bit of world-building.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** I know it's been a while (okay, a few months) since I last updated this, but I've been on a kick where I've been returning to my un-finished stories and completing them. I've re-caught up with ' _Shadow_ ' and I figured ' _The Grady's_ ' is another story that'll be fun to complete - so here it goes!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

* * *

The night was sticky and humid – a sure sign that summer was in its way.

Allie hands were sweaty against the steering wheel of her car as she drove away from work that night – tired after the long day. She took the back roads to avoid the center of the park. Even though it was only April, spring break was just around the corner and the Park was busier than it had been all winter; the headlights of her car illuminated the odd lost pack of tourists along the sidewalk.

The heavy night air seemed oppressive somehow and she couldn't escape the shiver that worked its way up her spine. That dinosaur had creeped her out today. She kept thinking of the way it had prowled below her and Elliot, its eyes fixed unwaveringly upon them. Sure, the Mosasaurus and the probably also only thought about her in terms of their next meal, but this was… _different._ There was something inexplicably unnerving about these two dinosaurs. They were too smart to be animals.

Allie shot a wistful glance as she passed the turn-off for the workers' residential estate – the right turning she would have normally taken for home. Brian and Keira would be curled up at home right now – maybe cooking in the kitchen or watching TV. Sometimes it was hard to be away from them as much as she was; Brian had never begrudged her for having the career she had – in fact, she knew he was immensely proud of her – but that didn't stop him from being irritated when she spent a week away from home on a PR campaign and he had to deal with Keira – pissy because her mother had missed her school play. They tried to make sure the family obligations were split evenly between them, but sometimes it was impossible.

The fact of it was Allie spent way more time with her job than with her family. Sometimes she didn't mind the heavy imbalance of that ratio – but sometimes, like tonight, she wished she'd just taken on a normal 9-5 job.

But tonight she wasn't late home because of work: tonight was a different kind of family night. She was spending the evening with her twin brother.

Allie knew Owen had already arrived at the tequila bar when she pulled up because she spotted his massive, dirty motorbike pulled up on the curb. Bikes were always associated with Owen in Allie's mind. On the rare occasion he'd dropped in to visit her before they both took jobs at Jurassic World, it was the only warning she had that he'd arrived. No text. No phonecall. She'd just arrive home from lectures at college, or, later, she and Brian would arrive home from some date, and Owen's bike would be pulled up unceremoniously outside their house.

The bar was raucous and noisy – an old haunt of the locals and the Jurassic Park staff team than the tourists. Music was playing loudly from a Jukebox in the corner. There was the dull clacking of pool tables and the sounds of glasses hitting tables.

" _Allie!_ "

Owen was waving at her from a circular table near the stage set up for karaoke – a bottle of beer already half-finished in front of him. Allie was not surprised that the knees of his jeans were stained with dirt – or that he clearly had not changed his shirt before he'd come out. What _did_ surprise her was that Owen's lack of dress-sense did not irritate her, instead she felt a dull kind of nostalgia. The mud reminded her of when they were younger and their grandfather had taken them hiking and fishing. He grinned roguishly at her as she slid into the seat opposite him.

"Ready for tonight?" he smirked, chewing on a cocktail stick from his small dish of olives.

"I'm having one drink," Allie warned him, frowning. "I don't want to be home too late."

Owen rolled his eyes, ignoring her. He grabbed the bartender as he passed their table. "Hey man, can we get…six shots of tequila and two Stella's."

Allie shook my head at the bar tender in exasperation. "I'm not having that."

"She is. – Oh – and can I get a bowl of those bar snack salted peanuts? Thanks." The waiter left, and I glared across the table at Owen. He spread his hands. " _C'mon_ , Allie, lighten up – when was the last time you and Brian got properly drunk?"

She blushed when she realised that she couldn't remember. Probably not since before Keira was born. Allie looked round the bar in agitation for a moment, her brain working on over-drive. There were a million reasons not to. She had work the next morning. She shouldn't – and yet –

The music was infectious. She could physically feel herself relaxing where she had never felt truly relaxed around Owen before. It had been so long since Allie had last let loose. Being a mother, a project manager and a wife didn't leave much time for having fun.

She skewered an olive with a cocktail stick and popped it in her mouth. "Probably college," she conceded, dryly – hating how boring (and old) that made her sound. Though they were both thirty-six, Owen seemed to exist in an aura of perpetual youth, whereas Allie was beginning to feel forty looming ominously and insidiously ahead of her. "Okay - if we're going to do this I'm going to need more than peanuts and olives to line my stomach."

The waiter returned, then, with a large plate of barbecue ribs, the requested shots of tequila and two beers. An hour later, Allie was feeling more than a little buzzed. Everything seemed to be louder, and the bar had taken on a warm glow. She and Owen had migrated over to occupy one of the empty pool tables, and she was soundly beating his ass.

Owen leant against his cue, squinting at her slightly as she pocketed the last few balls with unerringly good aim. "You're so drunk – how are you doing this!?" He demanded.

She paused. The comment was harmless enough, but held a plethora of meaning behind it. Allie had always been notoriously good at sport – she had decent hand-eye-co-ordination and good aim. It was one of the reasons Brian refused to play tennis with her anymore. The fact that her own twin brother did not know this was a mark of the childhood they had not shared; the things Owen had missed and should have known.

Allie shook her head mentally. Brian had impressed upon her that this was about re-building bridges, not dragging up past hurts. So she shot Owen a teasing grin and walked round the table to take the first shot (she stumbled over her own feet – he was right: she was drunk). "I've always been good at pool!"

Owen grumbled under his breath as she re-set up the table. Absentmindedly, Allie began to nod her head along to the song playing on the Jukebox. Karaoke had yet to start for the evening, but it was due to any minute.

"Man, I love this song," Owen said with appreciation – and it was only when he spoke that Allie realised what the tune was.

"Me too."

"I remember the dance routine you made to this when we were kids because you made everyone watch you perform in the living room." Allie snorted and laughed, performing a bit of it for Owen, who's eyes widened. "No fuckin' way – _you still remember it_?!"

" _Oh yeah_ ," she said, rolling her eyes and returning her gaze to the pool table. "I remember it."

Owen took the last pull from his beer and set it back down with a determination that made Allie suspicious. She followed him with her eyes as he turned away from her – and then blushed beetroot when she realised he was aiming for the stage.

"This song –" Owen said, clambering up to the microphone. The people in the bar quietened down to look at the 6'2 drunk guy who had accosted the sound-system. Owen swayed on the spot slightly – but still managed to look roguishly charming. "…this song is dedicated to my twin sister Allie. She made up a dance routine to it when we were six and she still remembers it."

The crowd jeered and cheered good naturedly – and some guy managed to programme a spotlight to pick Allie out by the pool table, where Owen was pointing.

"Too bad you're not as good at dancing as you are at pool 'sis." Owen winked and Allie shot him an embarrassed death glare. From somewhere Owen had procured another shot of tequila was wincing slightly as the liquid burned down his throat. "She has two left feet guys."

Allie shook her head in disbelief as Owen handed the shot glass to someone in the audience and then the music started up and she was laughing and clapping with the crowd. Owen may have been annoyingly egotistical all his life, but he was a pretty damn good performer and singer.

" _We love to boogie_ –" Owen sang. "- _on a Saturday night –_ c'mon Allie this was where you did the cartwheel – _Belinda Mae Fender's got a –"_

The crowd was clapping and the spotlight was still obnoxiously fixed on her.

Allie shook her head and laughed and clapped along with them.

* * *

They were so drunk that in the end neither of them were in a fit state to drive the other home. A friend of Brian's from work who had happened to be at the bar offered to give them both a lift, and so Allie and Owen both found themselves in the back of a car, sheepishly being driven home like teenagers who had been caught under-age drinking.

Owen's house was closest, and Allie was slightly concerned when she noticed that it was nothing more than a hut caught between the lake and the woods, right on the outskirts of the main park. She couldn't help but think it looked lonely, even if it did look very…Owen, with old car parts strewn messily across the lawn and various tools and hunting gear tacked to the cabin walls.

"Well, this is me." Owen belched loudly as he unbuckled his seat belt.

Allie shot him a disapproving look and then leaned across him to look out the window and get a better look at the house. "Yeah…I can see that. You seriously live here, Owen?"

"Yeah," said Owen, looking between her and the cabin littered with debris as if he couldn't understand what was possibly wrong with it. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you get lonely?"

He shot her a half smirk, cottoning on to what she was thinking. "Nah, I like the peace and quiet." Still, Allie worried the bottom of her lip with her teeth, feeling a sudden surge of guilt that she, Brian and Keira had enjoyed so many family evening meals together and Owen had been stuck out in the wilderness by himself.

Catching the expression on Allie's face, Owen suddenly seemed to struggle to remember something, squinting one eye at her. "Hey – Brian mentioned the other day that you were having a hard time at work…Do I need…to beat someone up?"

Allie ran a hand through her hair, blowing out a breath. "Urghh, maybe that Doctor Wu guy. He could seriously do with being taken down a peg or two." When she glanced at Owen, however, and ascertained he may have actually been half-serious about the threat, she broke into a smile, grabbing his hand. "You're sweet, but I'm fine – seriously. Stress kind of comes with the job sometimes."

He looked at her for a long moment, protective, but when she squeezed his hand, he sighed, relenting. "Okay," he said, kicking open the car door and stumbling out. "If you say so."

"I'll invite you round for dinner some time," she offered. "Family night."

With one arm braced against the roof of the car, he gave her that completely _Owen_ half-smirk that couldn't help but ignite a returning smile in Allie.

"I'll be there," he said, sincerely – and for the first time, after thirty years, Allie realised he meant it.

* * *

 **A/N** I hope I have Owen's characterization alright. Next chapter should be equally amusing because it will be a Keira-Owen centric chapter. We'll see how Owen is looking after hyper-active kids...

Oh yeah, the song that Owen sings is 'We Love To Boogie' by (the irony was intentional, don't worry).

Please **review**!

 _Last Of The Lilac Wine_


End file.
